


No Gay Inclinations Whatsoever

by lary



Series: Jimmy Fallon Appreciation Society [2]
Category: Late Night Host RPF, Real Person Fiction, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who's got the tight ass now, Louis?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gay Inclinations Whatsoever

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgence, once again. Inspired by Louis C.K. ruining Jimmy's Chances to star in Dana Carvey Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYuvII0Pohw
> 
> For somebody with no gay inclinations whatsoever (as he claims elsewhere https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLEqH00nQac ) he remembers Jimmy's ass really rather well.

 

 

“Who's got the tight ass now, Louis?”

 

“I'm-- ohh, _Christ-_ \- I'm pretty sure it's still you.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Words. Words were hard-- difficult. Words were difficult. “'Cause it sure doesn't feel that way from where I'm standing.”

 

“You know I'll-- ahh-- switch whenever and check that out for you, babe. Just, uh, just say the word.”

 

“You wish. Apparently since 1996. Is that a common thing for you, fantasising about men's asses for decades on end? Or is it just me?”

 

“Just you. Well. You and Ewan.”

 

“Ewan McGregor?”

 

“Don't tell me you haven't thought of-- oh, fuck, right there, Jesus--”

 

“No!”

 

“Man, there's something seriously wrong with your tastes.”

 

“I am fucking _you_.”

 

“That's what I'm saying. You must've had _some_ gay inclinations before. Otherwise I judge you for this.”

 

Maybe occasionally. After a few drinks. Not something he needed to tell this jackass though. “Unlike some supposedly straight men, I don't make a habit out of checking out other men's asses.”

 

“Not even that guy that kissed you, that musician, what's his name. Joe Dashingly?”

 

“Joe Handsomely.”

 

“Yeah, him. Jesus, that was one fine piece of ass.”

 

“Shut up.” Maybe he had thought about Joe occasionally. After a few drinks. So sue him.

 

“Fuck me harder and maybe I will.”

 

He doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also shamelessly self-referencing to dear Joe Handsomely from part 1 of this series. Because of reasons.


End file.
